


Sunkissed

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has a secret, but does Kakashi really want to know what his boyfriend's up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed

One year, three months and ten days into their relationship, Kakashi discovered Iruka's shameful secret. When Iruka snuck off in the middle of the afternoon, he followed him. It was only fair that he know where his boyfriend disappeared to in the few hours between the academy getting out and his shift at the mission room.

The clearing in the forest above the Hokage monument was far enough away from the village that it was too out of the way for anyone to really bother with and small enough that it wouldn't be practical for training. For a brief moment Kakashi worried that Iruka was meeting somebody there. Cheating didn't seem to fit him, but it would be a good place to have tryst you didn't want anyone knowing about.

Iruka pulled a scroll out and released the jutsu on it. A blue knit blanket it appeared in a puff of smoke and Iruka laid it out. Then casually, as though it was part of a routine, Iruka started undressing. He folded each piece and stacked them neatly on a large rock, clearly not wanting to get them dirty.

Kakashi's heart clenched and he attempted to push the looming possibility that maybe his earlier assumption had been right. If he was right, he wasn't sure he wanted to know and he considered leaving. If he left he could just pretend he didn't know and they could go on like they had before, but he couldn't make himself look away let alone move.

Sitting down on the blanket, Iruka stretched himself out, and tucked his hands behind his head.

His eyes slid over every inch of the chunin's perfectly amazing, caramel skin, taking in every scar that marred it. Kakashi could have listed every, single one of them, he knew how Iruka had gotten them because he'd asked, and he'd kissed them at least a dozen times each. As much as he loved the one that stretched across Iruka's nose, his favorite was newer. A small, pinkish line stretched across the arch of Iruka's left foot. Kakashi's eyes simply stopped there, completely absorbed by it. That one, tiny little thing told him he was fool for doubting his boyfriend, his lover, his... _just_ his.

Rolling onto his stomach Iruka stretched.

Kakashi watched the muscles in Iruka's arms, back, and more importantly his ass strain for a moment and then relax.

Without making a sound, Kakashi walked over and knelt down. Stepping out of the trees with perfect silence was something any well-trained Konoha shinobi could manage, sneaking up on Iruka was much harder for most, and Kakashi was probably the only one who knew he wouldn't get his ass kicked for doing it once he'd been discovered. Not that he was sneaking when he crouched beside him, but he had been when he'd followed him here. Kakashi ran his finger over the scar lightly. "Do you remember how you got this?"

Iruka didn't even twitch at the touch, he just snorted, looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, and rolled his eyes. "I can remember every students name at the academy. I can remember where to find the records for every mission I ever filed. I can even tell you every prank I have ever pulled even while drunk. None of those are particularly significant so _yes_ I think I can remember the far more significant and memorable occasion in which I got that scar." Iruka shifted up to his elbows. "I got it when you broke my window falling through it because you were too much of an idiot to go to a hospital when you were so completely chakra drained you couldn't manage to stand up right."

Laughing, Kakashi pulled his mask down. "You could have just said yes." He picked up Iruka's foot then leaned down and kissed it. "Sometimes I wonder if there is a romantic bone in your body. It was also the day you suggested I move in, the day you gave me a key _and_ told me if I broke your window again you'd kill me."

Iruka stuck his tongue out. "It was a silly question and I will kill you if ever do that again. I might have only cut my foot but they had the dig the glass out of your shoulder."

Shifting, Kakashi sat down fully beside Iruka and dragged his hand up Iruka's back. "No, it was romantic and besides I was only pointing out that I was thinking about it and hence you."

"Why?" Only the slightest change in pitch gave away how much concern was in the one-word question.

"I guess I was simply feeling possessive." Kakashi let his eyes slid over Iruka's body again instead of looking him in the eyes. "You know... you have the most amazing skin it just makes me want to kiss you all over, every single inch."

A very soft sigh slid from Iruka's lips. Rolling over, he sat up, leaned over, and kissed Kakashi lightly. "You do that quite regularly and the only things that will ever kiss this skin is your lips and the sun. I'm yours, you don't need to prove it by trying to kill yourself just to see me a few hours earlier and you don't need to be jealous."

"You were--" Kakashi sighed, feeling like an idiot. It was rare feeling, most of the time he was convinced he was the only one who wasn't one. Well... himself and Iruka. "--sunbathing."

Iruka chuckled, shook his head, and rolled his eyes again. "It's relaxing and you know you appreciate it, you just didn't realize it," he teased, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Of course, now that you mention it, since you're here I can think of plenty of other relaxing things I could do."

Kakashi tsked, smiling softly. "Sensei, how does anyone believe that innocent school teacher act?"

"Why are you asking me, they're the fools who can't see underneath, the underneath," Iruka laughed, teasing and sliding his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I think you promised me kisses. _Lots_ of kisses."

Laughing, Kakashi leaned forward more and slid his hand lightly over one of Iruka's hips. "If I dunno the sun might get jealous."

"Let it," Iruka purred, closing the distance between their lips himself.


End file.
